Coffee and a Little Midday Ruckus
by Secrets of the Fall
Summary: All they wanted was a relaxing afternoon at the coffee shop, but what happens when Sue decides to stir things up? Klaine!


**Hi everyone, **

**So the idea for this fic came out of nowhere, and features Sue. I honestly love Sue and her witty comments and childish tantrums, so she is featured heavily in this one-shot.**

**I don't own glee…yada yada yada, on with the story.**

Coffee and a Little Mid-day Ruckus

* * *

"Isn't that the cheerios coach?" Blaine asked, peeking over the top of his coffee.

"_Former _cheerios coach, and yes," Kurt said, turning around to see Sue standing in line behind an older man.

"She looks a little impatient."

Kurt laughed, "She's always impatient. If she doesn't get her turn soon, she's going to start throwing things."

"Too late now, and she's glaring at us."

Kurt gasped, "Quit looking at her, especially if you want that uniform to remain in pristine condition!"

Blaine scoffed from across the table, and blew at his scalding coffee. "Why does she come here anyway?"

"I have no idea, but she does it a lot," Kurt answered.

All of a sudden there was a smash from the front of the shop, "And cue dramatics," Kurt said shaking his head.

Blaine stared, his mouth hanging open as he watched Sue go from a relatively calm but odd woman, to a screaming, exploding tornado.

"I'm not kidding, if you value your uniform and your life, you might want to switch seats." Kurt grasped his coffee, stood up from the table, and walked over to one by the windows, well out of Sue's hysteria.

Blaine followed, his ears prickling at Sue's shrieks. "If you do not hurry up I will wreak even more havoc onto this shop!" She screamed.

"Please, lower your voice, you cannot behave this way," said a small brunette from behind the counter.

Sue laughed, "I will not lower my voice! I've been waiting in line for ten minutes, where is your manager?"

By this point, many of the customers had either moved out of her vicinity, or were frozen with shock. Kurt sipped his coffee as if this was just another coffee run with Blaine, while the older boy was trying to keep his facial expressions under control.

"Ma'am, the manager is on break. I need you to calm down."

Kurt glanced up at the young employee who was attempting to reel Sue in, and thought she was doing a pretty good job at it until Sue grew murderous.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down?" She laughed. "You know what, I don't even want a coffee anymore." Her pointed finger jabbed at the young girl as she spoke, "That's right Squirt, you ruined my desire for a hot steaming cup of Joe, and now you don't get my business."

The employee, nicknamed 'Squirt,' took a step back, her eyes wide with fear. She watched as Sue shook with fury, and proceeded to upend one of the small tables. The bang of wood against the floor was so loud that Kurt jumped in his seat, and Blaine choked on his coffee.

Sue took a step back, admiring her handiwork as people raced out of the shop like they were running from the plague. Even Kurt and Blaine stood up as they watched the panting, track suit clad woman.

Kurt swallowed nervously as she made eye contact with him, her steely eyes glinting mischievously.

"Hello Porcelain, I wasn't expecting to see you. I see you've witnessed another one of my fits, but they honestly cannot be helped seeing as I can't get a decent break from the reality that is my life. You'll learn soon enough," she paused to address Blaine, "And you too hobbit. You'll learn that people suck!" She spat out the last word, and then reached over the counter to grab the Carmel Macchiato the older man left in his hurry to get out the door.

At that moment, the manager walked in, a good five minutes after the drama began. She surveyed the spilt coffee, upturned table, crying employee, Kurt and Blaine in the corner, and finally, her eyes took in Sue.

She walked over to her, a good head taller and asked, "Do I even want to know what happened?"

Sue sized her up, and took a sip of her drink. "Your business sucks."

The manager frowned, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Sue huffed, downed the rest of the drink, and slammed it down on the counter on her way to the door. "See you around Porcelain, Hobbit. What a shame, I didn't even get to discuss my idea for an all male cheerios squad."

Kurt stared at her unblinking, "You're insane."

She walked away, "And lovin' it."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, "Well, this certainly wasn't boring."

Kurt nudged him, "Our dates that aren't dates are never boring," he replied with a smile.

After calling for help from the backroom, the manager walked over to them. "I'm very sorry for the disturbance," she said.

Kurt waved her apology away, "It's fine, I'm not even surprised by her anymore."

"You know her?" The manager replied, stunned.

He nodded, "Unfortunately, she works at my old school, and her favorite past time is making everyone's life a living hell."

"Oh." There a slight pause as the older woman thought of what to say to that comment, but she realized shortly after that there's not much you can say to something like that.

Thankfully Blaine came to her rescue, "I think it's best if we left now."

She smiled, "Of course, again I'm terribly sorry for what just happened, and I hope that it doesn't deter you from coming again."

"Kurt gave a smile that put her grin to shame, "Of course not."

They said goodbye and then walked out the door into the cool March air. "Wow, that's definitely something to tell the others back at school."

The younger boy agreed, "It is, but now my coffee's cold."

Blaine frowned, "Do you want me to go buy you another one?"

"Uh no," Kurt replied, giving him a playful slap on the arm. "Are you insane? As of right now, their probably in there right now recovering from the shock Sue gave them."

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt walked over to a trashcan by the side of the road , "You weren't."

They smiled at each other, and walked to Blaine's parked car. As they got in and drove the five minutes to Dalton, they could have sworn they heard Sue's banter from across the street.

* * *

**Fini!**

**Please review and let me know how I did, I've never really used Sue in my fics before so it's all new for me :D**

**Love and Rainbows everyone!**


End file.
